


california sun

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 3
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	california sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

Lewis felt different in California. More relaxed. Home. Daniel was sitting sideways in the passenger seat of the black Shelby Cobra watching him. Lewis’ right hand was on the wheel, left on the door. Lewis’ sunglasses struggled to block the low setting sun from his eyes which caused him to squint behind the glasses. Daniel smiled to himself. Neither of them thought they would ever work but here they were. Quite literally off to the sunset. Some lo-fi song that Lewis had picked coming through the stereos. Retirement wasn’t going to be too bad. Not if it was like this.


End file.
